


Dear Robin,

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU - Tim doesn't know Batman and Robin's identities, Angst, Bruce is paranoid, Bullying, Child Neglect, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Robin,</p>
<p>I met a boy named Jason today. He’s really nice to me. He’s in my Math and Science classes and He protects me when the others are mean. I really like Jason, he’s a lot like you, I think you’d like him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Robin,

_Dear Robin,_

_Mommy said I should talk to someone, she’s worried about me, says I’m not normal._

_I don’t want mommy to be worried about me, she worries about daddy enough as it is, so I’m going to talk to you if that’s alright? I- I just want mommy to be proud of me._

_I saw Batman and you foil a bank robbery tonight. It was amazing! Someday I wish I could be as brave as you. I would love to be able to stand up to bullies the way go stood up to those robbers._

-

_Dear Robin,_

_School was really boring today, and nobody likes me. The call me a freak because I’m in some classes with the older students, but my teachers say that’s a really good thing, and my mommy hugs me again. I don’t understand._

-

“Hey, I know that kid” Jason exclaimed as the finished tying up the muggers. Batman looked at where he was nodding.

“Retcon and report Robin, you know the drill.”

“Yessir!”

-

“His name is Timothy Drake; he’s in some of my classes.”

“See what he knows and assess him as a threat.”

“Bruce he’s a little kid I doubt he kno-”

“Robin!”

“Okay, whatever you want B.”

-

_Dear Robin,_

_I met a boy named Jason today. He’s really nice to me. He’s in my Math and Science classes and He protects me when the others are mean. I really like Jason, he’s a lot like you, I think you’d like him too._

_I didn’t see you tonight, but I did see Batman stop a mugging, I even got it on film. It’s amazing._

-

“So this is the fabled Timothy Jackson Drake B’s been so worried about. Are you going to introduce us?”

“Hey Tim, come sit with us… Tim this is-”

“Dick Grayson… oh… I’m so sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for Timmy?”

“I saw your last show.”

-

“Hey Timmy.”

“You… you know my name?”

“Of course I do, I’m Robin. You really shouldn’t be out here though, it’s far too dangerous.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I can’t promise I won’t come out again though”

-

_Dear Robin,_

_Jason ate lunch me today, and guess who his big brother is… Dick Grayson. DICK GRAYSON! I hope Jason didn’t think I was spending too much time with his brother, Dick’s great and all, but Jason’s really nice and kind and I get butterflies every time I see him._

_Is that normal? It must be, it’s the same feeling I get around you._

_It was really nice of you to come and talk to me this evening; I can’t believe I’ve actually met ** **the**** Robin. I promise I’m being as safe as possible; I just want to be out there. _

_Thank-you for coming and sitting with me, it makes me feel really special. My parents aren’t at home much and I just felt so happy when you hugged me and ruffled my hair._

-

“He’s a threat Jason, he was taking pictures.”

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation… give it a couple of days, please. I just think he’s a lonely boy looking for attention in all the wrong places B, I don’t think he knows anything.”

-

_Dear Robin,_

_Jason didn’t come into school today, and I was really worried, so I went round his house. I know that was really bad of me, and I should have gone straight home… but my mommy and daddy are out of the country and I was really really worried._

_But he’s okay; he had a bad fall off his skate board and broke his arm, so he’s resting._

_His butler, Mr Pennyworth, is really nice; he gave me a peanut butter and banana sandwich, it was the best thing I’ve ever tasted._

_I didn’t see Batman and Robin tonight, but the news said something about an attack on Metropolis, which isn’t too far from here, so they’re probably helping over there._

-

For someone born into the wealth of Gotham, Tim looked completely out of place in his little tuxedo. He did look cute though.

“Are you sure he knows?”

“Why else would he have started following you round like a sick puppy?”

“Because he thinks we’re friends?”

“End it Jason.”

-

_Dear Robin,_

_Mommy and daddy are home again for a few weeks. Mommy was really happy with me; she says my grades are really good. I’m going to try to keep my grades really good because mommy’s so much nicer when she’s happy, and she’s happy when my grades are good._

_We went to a gala tonight at Jason’s house so I didn’t get out Batman and Robin spotting. Jason looked okay, a bit moody though, like he did that time when he fell asleep in Math class and hadn’t done his homework._

_I hope Mr Wayne hugs Jason even when he hasn’t done his homework. Hugs make everything better._

-

It had started with “Oi Squirt” and ended in tears, like so many things do.

-

“You’re just a little freak I thought I be nice and help” Oh god, why am I doing this? “It’s not like it would cost me anything right?”

Tim just looked so scared, so heartbroken.

“But oh no, I help you and I get a B, and you know what… a B just isn’t good enough”

When did he push Tim to the floor again?

“You know what, I pity you. You in your little house with parents who are never home, always being picked on at school.

“Well boo hoo, at least you have parents, at least you have a home, at least you’re smart. I don’t know why I ever bothered with you.”

“Awww, is the little kid going to cry? Well go cry to someone who gives a damn, pipsqueak.”

He pushed his way angrily out of the cafeteria only to find the nearest store closet and cry his eyes out.

-

_Dear Robin,_

_I, I don’t think Jason likes me anymore. All I did was try to sit with him at lunch and he shouted at me._

_He called me squirt, and kid, and freak, he… he pushed me over and said he only talked to me because he pitied me… I don’t understand why would he pity me?_

_He blamed me for his getting a B; he said he was too busy helping me to concentrate on his own work._

_I never meant to hurt him._

_I’m not going Batman and Robin spotting tonight, I need to think of an apology._

-

Jason sunk to the floor at the booming ring of the doorbell; he knew who was going to be on the other side.

“Mr Pennyworth?” the small voice of Timothy Jackson Drake echoed round the empty halls. “Is Jason home?”

Jason could feel Alfred’s smile from his hiding place around a conveniently placed corner.

“No I’m afraid he’s not Mister Drake.”

“Oh” the small voice replied “may you give him this please when he gets back?”

“It’ll be my pleasure Mister Drake”

“Thank-you Mr Pennyworth”

-

_Dear Jason,_

_I am really sorry. I never meant for you to get a B, and so I have requested that I move seats, so you don’t have to be bothered by me. I know what it’s like to only be loved when you get good grades; I thought Mr Wayne was different. Obviously I was wrong._

_I’m sorry that you pity me; I wish I could be more like you. You’re like Robin; you’re brave and funny and really nice. You helped me when everyone else just laughed._

_I just wanted to say that thinking of you as my friend has been the best bit of school these past few weeks and I will always think of you as a friend even if you don’t like me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Timothy Jackson Drake._

-

Tim hadn’t written it, but he had signed it and delivered it. It just made Jason want to curl up in an attempt to ease the pain in his stomach.

What had he done?

Tim didn’t know anything.

At all.

To him Robin and Jason were two different people, He didn’t stop going out at night because Jason was mean to him. Robin still meant the world to him.

What had he done?


End file.
